war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Security Solutions Corporation
Rayleonard.jpg Does it matter the color of a man's skin? Does it matter what god a man believes in? Should it matter where a man stands? I say no! All that matters is the message that man stands for! That he would bring Hope to mankind where only Tyranny and despair existed before. That he may shatter the bindings of slavery, and bring freedom to mankind, when such a concept was never possible before. Ray Leonard, Supreme Chairman of the Board Welcome, fellow human, to UNISEC. Overview Founded in early 4650 BF the United Security Solutions Corporation(Referred to as UNISEC from this point on) began as a small arms manufacturer struggling to keep up with the demand of the people on its homeworld of Mars. Though their weapons were of quality design, many felt that they were stuck in pre-FTL eras, producing conventional ballistics when energy weapons were proving to be far more deadly. Their design of a simple energy rifle is what cemented their place in the history of mankind, despite their misgivings over what they called a "Mantle-piece toy-gun". Soon UNISEC had expanded beyond their small machining shop in central Olympus, and had a factory on nearly every colony world producing armaments for the Terran Army. With their energy rifles in the hands of everyone from a Terran Regular to a colonist on the Far Worlds, UNISEC was poised to enter a new age of dominance. Their rise was suddenly cut short when an aggressive alien species sparked the Unification Wars of 4500 BF. Their energy weapons suddenly fell to the wayside in favor of more conventional weapons, leaving UNISEC unable to fully supply the Terran Army. Through an act of desperation, UNISEC arms its own employees and sends them to the front, where to much surprise, they are actually somewhat effective. UNISEC drafts up large numbers of people, giving them free weapons and armor, moving the corporation in a new direction that will forever change the company. The Rise of Ray Leonard In 4460 BF UNISEC saw the rise of a little known man from Earth to the position of Chairman of the Board. This man came to power with sweeping changes across the breadth of UNISEC, foremost among them the establishment of the Divisions to reward those who served on the front for so long. UNISEC also revamps the range of products it offers, bringing its partners Solexus Engineering and Allied Industrials into the equation with a broad range of armor and vehicles to go with its armaments and mercenary services. His partnership with the rising Golden Empire leave many initially wondering if the corporation had just doomed itself. The initial years of campaign and conquest would do little to dispell doubts, with UNISEC deployed across the entire front lines of the Golden Empire's campaigns. This eventually results in the Golden Empire consisting mainly of UNISEC forces, with the entire army utilizing their various products. Ray Leonard takes advantage of this position and uses the Golden Empire to recruit even more employees into UNISEC. For the next several decades, UNISEC becomes larger and larger, with its partner corporations rising along with it. With the rise of these massive corporations, the Golden Empire and its citizens push for the corporations to break up their monopolistic control of the Golden Empire's holdings. Fearful of losing their holdings, Ray Leonard and the Chairmen of the other eleven companies come together to draft up a series of laws and regulations called Corporate Law. These regulations result in the twelve companies maintaining neutrality and free-trade with each-other, the action preventing the Golden Empire from adequately breaking up the companies due to the non-aggression pacts built within the Corporate Law treaties. End of an Era In 4300 BF the Golden Empire's expansion claims the prophetic leader of UNISEC, as Ray Leonard suffers a crippling wound in the field of battle. UNISEC support of the wars flags momentarily, as the corporation rushes their Chairman back to Earth to Third Helix HQ for emergency procedures. For nearly a year the Golden Empire grinds to a halt, the entire crusade ceasing as the megacorporation struggles to reorganize in the absence of their leader. <<--To Be Continued-->> Category:UNISEC